Heretofore, a display device A such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display as shown for example in FIG. 7, is constituted by including a display unit 2 formed in a rectangular board shape, with peripheral surfaces and a back surface of a display panel covered with a frame case 1. Furthermore, especially in a large size display device A for business, which is larger than 46 inches or more, such as a display device (business use monitor) for rental or high elevation installation, a handle 3 is installed on the back surface 2a side of the display unit 2, and by an operator or a user grasping this handle 3, the operations of transporting and installing it are simplified (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).